


Brother's Favor

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Xeno, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Prostitution, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In a world where both Stan and Ford ended up in the portal, they need to find a way out of a dimension. For Kinktober 2017.





	Brother's Favor

They need to get out of this dimension and fast.

They need money for that, and for outsiders, making money means sex; all other forms of work are reserved for the dimension’s own inhabitants. Ford supposes it’s a good thing that Stan has experience about sex work and has no problem selling himself; that doesn’t make it any easier for Ford to stand by in another room while Stan entertains a customer in his. But it’s necessary. They will survive this.

Ford’s thoughts are cut off by laughter coming out from Stan’s room, and for a moment he considers investigating what’s going on. That he can do easily through a crack in the stone wall - this isn’t a particularly well-kept or safe building - but he chooses not to, staring at his boots instead. Laughter is a good thing, he tells himself; at least Stan is relaxed. That hasn’t always been the case when they’ve had to do this.

Nevertheless, Ford wants this to be over fast. Both he and Stan are old men now, but Ford is the more well-preserved one; Stan has his pains and ailments, and even though his body is still strong, there’s fragility to him that is absent from Ford. Ford should really be the one doing this, delighting the dangerous creatures of this world with his body, but when he had suggested that to Stan, Stan wasn’t having any of it.

“Look,” he had said, “I know how these things work. I can handle it.” So far nothing has proved Stan wrong, either. Even if he has aged, he still has charisma, and the beings of dimension have been receptive to him when they have met him. Ford really has no reasons to protest this arrangement.

No reasons but his own jealousy.

He’s relieved when the client finally leaves.

“Geesh, I thought he’d never go.” Stan is still lying on the bed when Ford enters his room, rubbing his face with both hands. “Nice guy, but so boring! At least he pays well.”

Ford doesn’t reply. He looks at Stan’s body instead, which is fully exposed: it’s simultaneously soft and hard, rounded from the stomach and thin from the legs, muscular in chest and arms. There are bite marks around Stan’s nipples, angry and red; there are bruises on his hips and buttocks and his thighs are covered in milky blue fluid. Ford clutches at the rags in his hands; he’s supposed to toss them to Stan and leave him to rest after he’s cleaned up, and hopefully tomorrow will be the last time they’ll have to do this.

Instead, Ford walks over to the bed, half-climbing on it as he settles between Stan’s spread legs, and starts working on the mess left by the client.

Stan raises an eyebrow at his choice, but doesn’t resist, closing his eyes instead as he lets himself sink against the dingy mattress. Ford pushes Stan’s legs wider apart from his knees as he wipes the fluid - semen, just call it that, he tells himself - away from the insides of his thighs, from his ass. Stan squirms a bit when Ford drags a rag over his taint, his hand touching briefly to Stan’s balls.

“Ford,” Stan says.

Ford puts the rags aside and runs his hands along Stan’s now clean thighs, rubbing the tender inner flesh with his thumbs. He can see how Stan’s cock stirs at the touch, and that in turn makes his own groin swell with blood and need. He kicks his boots off and climbs fully on the bed, leaning between Stan’s legs.

“Hey, take it easy.” But Stan is not stopping him, running his fingers through Ford’s thick hair instead as Ford leans down to kiss him on the inside of his thigh, gathering its soft flesh between his teeth and tugging. Ford takes Stan’s half-hard cock into his hand, tightening his fist around it; it jerks slightly, making Ford’s mouth water. He mouths and licks his way up Stan’s thigh to his groin, stroking his tongue along his taint before diving in to suck on his sac.

Stan moans, head tilting back. His fingers are still in Ford’s hair, stroking the grey curls feverishly. Ford wonders if Stan wants to be fucked, which Ford would love to do; the idea of ravaging Stan’s body when it’s like this, worn and spent and sore, makes his cock pulse with need. But he ignores it, focusing on Stan instead. Stan has pleasured the greedy beings of this dimension quite enough; it’s time he gets some pleasure back.

“Let me do something for you,” Stan says, voice soft and needy. Ford thinks of all the creatures whose fingers, tentacles and phalli Stan has sucked, who have come on him, who have entered him this week. Guilty heat fills him, but his resolve is also hardened.

“Just let me,” he says, nestling his nose against Stan’s balls as he keeps stroking his cock. “Just let me do this for you, Stanley.“

That seems to do it; Stan settles for stroking his hair, his face while Ford slides his mouth up and down the side of his shaft, stroking the head and teasing the slit with his thumb. Ford has been rubbing his own erection against the mattress, but now he slips his free hand between his legs, stroking himself through his pants. 

Stan is the first to climax, hips jerking ever so slightly upwards against Ford’s fist as his cock spills its load, wetting Ford’s fingers. Ford leans in close to lick at his stained fingers, not releasing his hold on Stan even as he finishes himself against his own hand. It’s not until Ford collapses between Stan’s legs that he finally lets go, and that’s when Stan gathers him up into his arms.

“I’ll return the favor anyway,” Stan whispers to him, hugging him close.


End file.
